Water balloons and similar toys are well known. When a balloon is filled with air by child or other user, the process is not inherently messy. But when the same child wants to fill the balloon with water or similar noncompressible fluid material (water being by far the material of choice), the process is certainly inherently messy. If the filling neck of the balloon needs be stretched over a hose fitting or the like, it is likely that the neck will tear. Even if it does not tear, the very act of removing the balloon neck from the hose fitting or spigot can be quite sloppy. Since the device is to be used largely by children, the device must be easy to operate, easy and inexpensive to produce, and inexpensive.
U.S. Pat. 4,848,600 to Dark in July 1989 discloses a self closing dispensing valve for dispensing fluid. The advantage taught by Dark is the capability to form his novitious valve structure in a one-piece molding operation, where no metal spring is needed to provide the restorative force. However, Dark uses a plastic leaf-type spring to close the valve. The application taught by Dark involves the use of his valve device with beverage containers, where the fluid pressure is essentially static rather than dynamic, as is available with a spigot or hose. While Dark teaches some of the need for the present invention and the unsolved nature of the present invention, it does not teach a valve device where the restorative force in the valve device is provided by the noncompressibility of the fluid.